Area boundary/Portal jumping project
This is a project to find and document which portals can be shadow stepped through without triggering the normal rezone through use of the skills Heart of Shadow and Viper's Defense. As a result of the skill updates on May 14, 2009, crossing portals without triggering the normal rezone has been made substantially easier than it has been in the past. This project aims to take advantage of this to discover interesting and useful features, especially in case ArenaNet decides to revert or otherwise change the functionality of these skills. Important Note The table format is currently being updated, so the results may be listed in unusual ways at the present time. Also keep in mind that all the testing results that are listed 'not possible' may be jumpable due wrong aiming, giving up ect. Quick Guide for Portal Jumpers Test Procedure # When flagged too close a portal, a hero will teleport back to the player character and the flag will automatically be cleared. Flag the hero as close as possible to the portal without this happening. This will let you determine the real position of the portal, which is often different from the visible haze or vortex. # Assuming your character is the one using the skill Heart of Shadow or Viper's Defense, stand where the hero is flagged and face straight away from the portal. # Use your reverse view key (probably 'z') to check for any obstructions directly in your path. If there are any, start over and choose a better position. # Activate the relevant skill and see if you zone or if you simply appear on the other side of the portal. If you appear on the other side of the portal, see what you can explore and document it. If you rezone, please make one more attempt to confirm you can't shadow step through successfully. Some require you get very close to the portal and angle for the best shadow step possible. # The walls next to a portal can sometimes be shadow stepped through as well. Should other means fail, see if the walls just to the sides of the portal block shadow stepping. If not, it may be possible to shadow step at an angle away from the portal that allows it to be crossed without triggering the normal rezone. Attempt to do so and document your results. #* Please note that this particular method can be more difficult to achieve. Typically, it is necessary to check both sides, try angles of roughly 30 to 60 degrees away from the portal, and a second shadow step may sometimes be necessary to clear these portals, as the trigger area seems to almost flare outward. Thus, please challenge a result only if you have made many attempts and failed. #* Unfortunately, this was not attempted with many of the portals below. The majority of portals listed with a in the step column need to be verified. * Alternatively, a hero can use either of these skills as well. Position that hero as close as possible to the portal, move so he or she is directly between you and the portal, and order the hero to activate the relevant skill. If it works, you will need a skill that allows you to shadow step to his or her location to see what is explorable. * The ultimate aim is to update the relevant location pages and the Grandmaster cartography guide with the useful tricks we discover. Additionally, we want to update the ends-of-the-world we discover on the recently created End of the world page. Videos Watchtower Coast to Divinity Coast Raisu Palace (explorable) to Imperial Sanctum Marga Coast to Sunspear Sanctuary Guide to portal jumping by Doombox Updating the table Each row of the table looks like one of the following lines in wikicode: | ↔ || region || from || to || exits || step || xplore || notes || end || verified | || region || from || to || exits || step || xplore || notes || end || verified * ↔''': This, if present, indicates that the portal is between explorable zones. * '''Region: Indicates which region the two zones are. This lists a continent if the two zones are in different regions. * From: The zone you shadow step from. * To: The zone you shadow step to. * Exits: The number of exits in the zone you jump to. Those with only one exit are unlikely to provide any benefit, except perhaps if the clipping in the destination is somehow different. * Step ** (or in code) indicates that an editor has successfully shadow stepped across or around this portal without triggering a rezone. ** (or in code)indicates that an editor has attempted shadow stepping across or around the portal, but always triggering the rezone. ** If it is blank, no editors have yet provided any results. If you have a result for that portal, please add or as appropriate. * Xplore ** indicates that shadow stepping across the portal has benefits for cartographers. It may list extra exploration, as in "+0.5%", or may list "mob-free" to indicate that the destination zone can be explored without monsters present. "+0.?" may be listed if additional exploration is suspected, but the amount has not yet been properly estimated. ** indicates that no benefit to cartographers has been found for shadow stepping across that portal. * Notes: Indicates anything notable that has been found by shadow stepping across that portal, or may includes instructions for how to shadow step across the portal. Editors, please include as much information as possible on difficult shadow steps, such as those that are "around" portals (meaning through the wall near the portal). * End: This just indicates if an end of the world has been documented on the End of the world article. Please do not place a checkmark here unless you have done that. * Verified: ** indicates that a result has been verified. The date of verification should ideally be listed as well (preferably in yyyy/mm/dd format for accurate sorting). We are currently in need of editors who will verify both positive and negative results, as in many cases, there was no attempt made to shadow step through the walls next to the portal. ** indicates that a positive result has been challenged. If enough editors fail to verify the result, it will be changed to a negative. Results